The Lies Within Us
by BedHeadedCatNia
Summary: This is the life of Danielle Browne, an averaged girl who is bullied at school, and abused at home, but always endures, no matter what. Follow her as she gets sucked into two different worlds, and has no idea what to do about it.
1. Falling and No Way To Get Up Again

**Danielle's POV**

No, not again. I walk silently through the halls, each step a pain. I don't know what's worse, being abused, or school. Heck, I could say most people could compare to both of them. I sigh, my back throbbing, and continue off to homeroom. Why me? Why do I have to live this life? But I know the answer. It's because I can endure. No matter what, I always endure my life, and I can't break, no matter what. Want to know why? Because once I stop, I will have given into her, and no matter what, I will never do that. Not even in death. "Ohhhhh Daaaaaaanny!" Someone sings from afar, and I cringe, knowing exactly who it is.

"W-What do y-you want J-Jennifer?" I ask her, the typical mean girl. It might seem like my voice should be full of venom, but instead, it was full of fear. I'm strong on the inside, but never on the outside.

"Awwww, is little Danny scared? I just came to give you something." She replies, and that's when Octavian walks up. He gives qa smile, and punches me in the face, the force sending me sprawling on the floor.

"That's what you get, faggot." He snarls, then they walk off together, Jennifer laughing at me cruelly. I get up, and walk to the bathroom, spitting the blood filling my mouth into the sink. I wipe away the excess blood, and walk off to class. When I arrived, no one asked what had happened, no one cared, at least, no one smart enough to say something. I sigh, and wait for Mr. Blofis to walk in. When he finally does, he's not alone. A girl is with him. She has curly red hair, light brown eyes, and pale skin. Her left eye is covered by her bangs. She looks at me, and I smile at her, making her blush, which in turn, makes me blush.

"Aww, look, faggots got a new crush." Jennifer whispers harshly in my ear, and I flinch. This has been going on since sixth grade, and now, we're in ninth. Maybe everything will get better, maybe not.

"Everybody, this is Jordan Jayden News, and she is new here, from California. There are eight other kids here that are also new, and you may see them throughout the school." Mr. Blofis says. The girl comes and sits next to me, and that's how the day starts.

When school is finally over, I walk out of class, out of the school, and towards the woods, my only escape. When I get there, something feels off. I walk through the forest, and suddenly, I'm falling, spiralling, down, down, down, into the depths of something new.


	2. The Girl From below Hell

**THREE YEARS LATER Percy's POV**

The instant a giant crack forms in the middle of camp, we know something is wrong. Why? Because being a demigods and satyrs, we've seen a lot of things, but this? Only when Nico was upset, and he wasn't even close to the crack when it happened. Coincidence? I think not. "This is definitely not a coincidence." I say, as The seven, Nico, Will, Calypso, and I stare down into it.

"It leads to the Underworld, maybe even That place." Nico breathes. Annabeth stiffens, and I break into a cold sweat. Not there, never again. Annabeth turns, and buries her head in my chest, my Annabeth. That's how serious this is. Suddenly, a hand appears over the edge of the crack, a hand with sharpened nails. Another hand appears, looking exactly the same. What is happening? The hands start preparing themselves, and slowly, a head appears, then the upper body, and, finally, the lower body. She stands up, and dusts herself off, then looks up at us, and flinches when she hears a sneer. We turn to see Jennifer, and her two lackeys, Drew and Tanika.

"Awww, it's the faggot, itty bitty Danielle Browne." She sneers, looking down at the girl. My eyes widen at the comment. Danielle Browne, the girl who's been missing for three years.

She clutches her head, and mutters "No, no, no, no…" and almost falls back into the crack, but I catch her just in time, and she's out. She instantly starts squirming, like something is holding her back. The wind picks up, blowing her hair out of her face, and reveals… scars, so many. Long, short, doesn't matter, but they cover most of her face. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking, and energy starts flowing around her. The crack heals, and she starts floating, a tornado of matter under her. She starts screaming, but instead of the murderous stuff normal humans make, it's a song, a long, murderous song, yet soft and loving, and painful, cries for help. Then, like it all started, it stops, she falling down, back to the ground. Annabeth dives, and manages to catch her, just in time.

Danielle curls up into a ball, and drifts to sleep, muttering "No, not you, I don't want you here." her face screwed in pain, and then, it changes into an angelic look. I look over at her, and realize, she looks almost perfect, like a doll, but, not, because her scars, and how she is albino. Who is this girl?


	3. True Love

**Jordan Jayden's POV**

I can feel it, Danny, in pain, back in the place. I sit on my bed, and close my eyes, reaching for her. Yes, I am physic, and I use it to help. I love Danielle, with all my heart, and I help her survive that place. Time in Tartarus moved faster, but Danny still aged like she was up here, so I was there for all three years of torture, and we fell in love. Without me, she would be gone, and without her, I would be loveless, so we need each other. And now more than ever did she need me, because she escaped, and that meant more dreams. I feel it as I walk into that place, and I see her. She is standing there, gazing into the mirror and crying, she whispers "I don't want you here." I rush over to her, and comfort her, Tartarus fading.

"I thought you were gone forever." She whispers. I remember her stutter, but being here erased it, and now she can speak clearly.

"I will never leave you. Where are you?"

"A-Ask Percy Jackson when you go to school tomorrow. He was there when I escaped, him and his friends. You must bother him until you find me, promise me." She explains, and offers her lips.

"I promise." I reply, leaning in and kiss her softly as we fade from each other, me returning and her waking up. When I get back to my body, I whip out my phone, and start texting my friends, the Keepers.

**Me: 2morrow we need to talk to PJ, and I need ur help guys, no questions asked**

**Everybody else all at once: I'm in**

I smile as I drift off to sleep, wondering, how long will it take to finally see my Danny face to face?

**The Next Day**

By the time Percy gets to school, Amanda, Mattie, and Jess are already here, along with everyone else, which means one thing; he's late.

"Do you need help with something Californians?" He asks, his arm around Annabeth's waist, and his other friends standing by him. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, and Reyna, with only Solangelo missing.

"I need to know where Danielle Browne is, this instant." I state plainly. Something flashes in all of their eyes, something called knowingness.

"We don't know where Danielle Browne is." Percy Jackson lies straight through his teeth. I grit my teeth, and hold back my anger.

I slowly approach him, and look him dead straight in the eyes. Wow, we're the same height. "Now, you tell me where she is, or so Gods help you, I will kill you here and now." I seethe, and something flickers in his eyes.

"Okay, okay." He replies, and I slowly back away, back to my friends. He turns to his friends, and has a conversation quietly, probably discussing how and when. He turns back, and explains "We can go after school to where she is, but, whatever happens, you need to be able to keep a secret, okay?"

"No, we are going now, I need to see her ASAP." I say firmly, leaving no room for disagreement. He sighs, mumbles something incoherently, and turns back to his friends, having another conversation.

"Fine, let's go." He says, And I get giddy. I finally get to see my Danny in real life, finally.


	4. Never Saw That Coming

**Will's POV**

I hear the vans pull up as Nico and I sit in the clearing in the forest, and something feels off. Then, it hits me, they are here way to early. Nico and I took the day off because it was our one year anniversary and now, it was most likely being ruined. Us demigods have very bad luck. I look over at Nico, his long eyelashes, his obsidian black eyes, and pale skin which very much contrasts to his clothing choice, and smile. "Ready death breath?" I ask him, and he nods with a sigh.

I get up, and offer him a hand. He takes it, and we are off, into the unknown, again. It takes a few minutes to go throw the forest, but when we arrive, I can tell you, I did not expect to see this. Jordan Jayden News was holding up Danielle Browne and they were spinning, and laughing, like they had no care in the world.

I look over at the hill, and see the californians, and our friends. The californians are smiling at the two girls, while our friends are watching, wondering, what is happening. Once Jordan puts Danielle down, they stare at each other for a second, before they kiss. It's a slow sweet kiss, filled with longing. How I know this? Because that was how I kissed Nico after being away from him for awhile. That's how anyone kisses their girl/boyfriend after being away for awhile.

When they pull apart, the let their foreheads touch, and just be in each other presence for awhile. Then, they pull apart, holding hands, and start walking over to the group on Half Blood hill. I look at Nico and he nods, so we start walking after him. When we arrive, the new kids are still smiling, and our friends are still shocked. "What just happened?" Percy asks, being the seaweed brain he is.

"Danielle just kissed a girl because she's in love." I state, guessing. A blush creeps up her neck, and I know I am right.

"So, your dating?" I ask. They nod simultaneously.

"But you went missing they day you met her." Annabeth concurs.

"That's a long explanation." Jordan says.

"Then let's go to my favorite spot on the beach. We have all day after all." Percy replies.

"O-Okay." Danielle says, and everybody else starts walking to the beach. She turns to see Nico and I staying there, and calls "You coming?"

I look at Nico, and he nods. We walk silently after them, and I wish that one day, we'll find peace, in life or death.


	5. Who Is This Girl?

**Finn's POV**

Once everybody is settled in the sand, each couple together, Danielle starts, "It all started when I fell into… _that _place. I was alone, and scared, but somehow, kept hearing this one voice inside me head. At first, I didn't know who it was, but I listened to it because it was the only thing keeping me sane. Then, I finally asked who the voice was, and it turns out, it was Jay. We talked every day, her leading me through the fray of that place, until, I found Bob and Damien." She pauses as Annabeth and Percy in unison take a sharp intake of breath, then continues "They taught me how to fight, and how to use my powers. I have the power to silence, meaning I can stop your powers, your organs, anything. And during that whole entire escapade, I fell in love with Jay."

When she finishes, it's completely silent, until someone comes rushing over. Once the demigods see who it is, they all get up in alarm. "Lin V, what is it?" Percy asks hurriedly.

"Hellhounds… forest… help." She signs, shakily, out of breathe, then she rushes back to the camp. The demigods look at each other, all of them pulling out weapons, and then charging into camp. Everyone who is left waits there, on the beach, until finally the come back, along with the girl who warned them.

"Everyone, meet Emilina Vang, or Lin V as we call her." Annabeth introduces. She sits down across from me. She has long, wavy white hair with bits of color in it, bangs that cover her left eye, a deep purple right eye, very pale skin, a muscular build, yet she is short.

She nods at us, and starts picking at the wrapper of the Odwalla in her hand. "So… anyone ever been to Disney World?" Amanda asks, trying to pick up a conversation. Instantly, Emilina's hands start to shake. She stuffs them in her pocket, and no one else seems to notice. Hmmmm… strange reaction to "the funnest place on earth'.


End file.
